Bromance
by darkromancelove
Summary: Roman Reigns has a broken nose and has to stay at home while his wife and daughter are away His best friend Dean Ambrose volunteers to stay with him just in case Roman needs help with anything. The strong attraction they have felt for each other for a while now finally comes to light. Warning Slash and very fluffy moments
**Bromance**

 ***I do not own any WWE characters. Warning* Graphic sex, slash, and very fluffy moments**

Roman Reigns rubbed his tired eyes, careful not to touch his broken nose. He should take his pain killers but he was waiting for his best friend to show up. Dean Ambrose, his co-worker and best friend was going to be staying with him for a couple of days while Galina, his wife was out of town with their daughter just to keep an eye on him. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself but he liked the idea of hanging out with his best friend for a couple of days. Roman had been watching some movie on HBO for the past hour but he hadn't been able to concentrate.

He was worried about Dean. Dean took a pretty harsh beating on RAW from the hands of HHH and Roman knew from experience that was never a good thing. Roman picked up the remote and turned the TV off just as he heard a knock at the door. _Finally!_ Roman thought as he got off the couch and went to open the door. There stood Dean looking tired, exhausted and he could tell that Dean was in pain also.

"It's about time you got here. I feel like I have been waiting forever." Roman moved to the side as Dean limped in with his hands full of bags.

"Sorry." Dean grumbled. "The stupid Uber driver took me to the wrong house, then he got lost trying to find the right one." Dean said as he unceremoniously dropped his bags on the floor. Dean plopped on the couch and sighed heavily.

"Did you want to go straight to bed, I know you had a long flight."

Dean shook his head as he made room for Roman to sit at the end of the couch. "No, now my adrenaline is pumping, it will be hard for me to sleep but Ro, if you're tired you don't have to sit up with me."

Roman was sleepy but now that Dean was here, he wanted to spend some time with him. He knew it sounded crazy since they hanged out all the time and traveled together everywhere but it was rare that they got to kick back at home. "I'm OK! My nose is hurting."

"Yeah your face looks like shit!"

Roman rose his eyebrows at Dean. "Why yes my nose is broken and hurts like hell, I'm touched by your concern"

Dean shot up and looked at Roman. He frowned hating seeing his friend's beautiful face so hurt. But he couldn't tell him that. Already everyone thinks that they were sleeping together which was bullshit since they were both heterosexual. I mean sure, Dean had on occasion without Roman's knowledge would admire his gorgeous face, his perfect physique and his even more impressive package but that didn't mean he was gay, he just admired how beautiful Roman was. "Sorry dude! It will heal though!" Dean said touching Roman's cheek, realizing he loved the way Roman felt he smacked Roman on the cheek playfully and Roman hissed.

"Fucking really Dean!"

Dean just smiled with those devilish dimples that always seemed to melt his anger at Dean's crazy antics. Roman lightly touched the bandages on his nose making Dean feel like a real asshole. "Sorry Ro! You should take your pain pills."

"I don't know, every time I take them I feel loopy."

Dean rose an eyebrow. "Loopy? I want one, my whole body hurts."

"HHH did a real number on you tonight huh?"

"Fuck yeah, the boss is no joke." Dean grumbled starting to warm up so he took his black leather jacket off and setting it on the floor. "He definitely had some grudge in each of those punches."

"Because of me?" Roman wondered.

"I don't know, that or Stephanie isn't giving him any again."

Roman chuckled Watching as Dean then shed his black tee shirt. Roman couldn't help but to notice just how nice Dean's chest looked after he waxed. Dean hated it but wrestlers didn't like having their body hairs constantly pulled on so they waxed everywhere including the crotch area. Roman had to look away when he thought about Dean's hairless crotch. He had these thoughts about Dean for over a year now and sometimes Roman wondered if he felt the same way.

"I'm getting so tired of all the bromance comments as well. Can't two guys just be best buds without it looking like something is going on. I mean you're married and I'm with Renee. It's ridiculous."

"Exactly, neither one of us have been with guys so…" Roman could have smacked himself, he forgot about the time that Dean had been raped in the indies by a fellow wrestler and then his mom's ex-boyfriend molesting him. But that wasn't the same as actually wanting to be with a guy, those were very violent crimes one that had bothered Roman for a while after Dean had confided in him.

"Exactly." Dean said completely ignoring Roman's foot in mouth in reaction. "We are friends and we get a little close from time to time, no biggie!"

Roman knew a lot of the rumors came from Big E. Big E. made a point to bring to light the fangirls like to ship them as a couple and during a match they had with The New Day, Big E. thought he was being cute by putting Dean in an abdominal stretch and then proceeded to spank Dean's ass right in front of Roman which Roman was not too happy seeing at all. He could see that Dean hadn't expected it and he looked upset with how he was treated. All Roman could do was look on angrily as his best friend was treated horribly. Roman knew that Big E. had done it just to get the fangirls going but he didn't take Dean's feelings into this in account and it caused problems backstage between Roman and Big E. after the match. Dean calmed Roman down figuring it was just best to let it go which was so unlike Dean but he figured Dean had been really embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

"Just ignore the rumors, it's just made up by a bunch of jealous gossip mongers that wish they could be so close to my beautiful face." Dean rose an eyebrow and looked at him funny before busting out laughing. Roman frowned. "What's so funny?"

"With your busted nose, you don't look like no super model." Roman picked up a small decorative pillow and hit Dean with it.

"HA HA! My face will heal you don't have that luxury though."

Dean went to grab the decorative pillow to hit Roman with it but Roman grabbed both of Dean's wrist. "Come on Dean, you know I am stronger than you little man."

Dean frowned "Little Man? Just because I am not a big ape like you doesn't mean I'm a little man." Dean growled as he pushed with force knocking Roman down onto the sofa. Dean raised Roman's arms above his head and pinned him down. Dean grinned mischievously down at Roman and winked. "What was that Ro about me being a little man?" Dean chuckled as he straddled Ro's wider frame.

"Sorry Dean!" Roman smiled his beautiful smile that Dean couldn't help but to feel his pulse rate increase at seeing. His long black hair fanned out around his gorgeous face. "I meant to say weak, little man!" Ro began powering out of Dean's hold and Dean strained and tried with all his might but he could feel Roman's arms rising more and more off of the sofa before Ro turned his body slightly knocking Dean over onto the hard floor. His hands still gripping Roman's wrists brought Roman landing heavily right onto top of his best friend who grunted out painfully. The force of the impact causes Dean to loosen his hold and Roman easily broke the hold and pinned Dean's arms down above his head instead.

Dean had hit his head pretty good from the fall and he laid there stunned as Roman straddled his much smaller body beneath him. Dean looked up to see Roman's silky hair falling around his face. Romans dark gaze looked even more blacker than usual and Dean couldn't ignore the huge bulge inside of Roman's black basketball shorts pressing against his thigh as Roman held him down. Dean gulped realizing how awkward of a position this looked like. Somehow whenever they play wrestled, it always ended up with Roman pinning him down but I guess that is how wrestling works but Dean enjoyed feeling Roman pinning him down. Dean would never tell Ro that though. It was strange and confusing and he didn't know how to even broach it.

Roman stared down at Dean. His pale blue eyes were as wide as saucers. His breathing was heavy and he was biting on his lip nervously. Roman couldn't help but to want to be the one biting on Dean's lips, kissing them and licking them hungrily. He didn't know why these thoughts popped into his head as he pinned his best friend who was also shirtless down beneath him. He was all too aware of his painful erection. "I told you, you were weak and little." Roman tried to say sarcastically to cover up his budding desire.

Dean narrowed his eyes angrily. He used all of his strength to try and power out of Roman's hold but he got maybe half way up before he gave up and fell back down to the beige carpeted floor breathing even harder than before. "Fine, you're stronger than me." Dean gritted out. Roman was able to bench 500 pounds, double Dean's body weight. Dean laid there trying to catch his breath when he felt Roman's soft lips connect with his. Dean laid there in complete shock. Roman's kiss was gentle and tender, it took a moment for Dean's hazy brain to comprehend what was happening but once he realized Roman was kissing him, Dean kissed back, a little scared of how his body was completely reacting to Roman's kiss. His unbelieving brain wanted to know what the hell was going on but his heart didn't want to ruin the moment.

Dean kissed Roman back gently wanting to be careful because of Roman's nose. Even with a broken nose he was the most beautiful man Dean had ever seen. He heard Roman moan and he couldn't help but to melt against Roman's warmth until reality hit him like a fist to the gut. His whole body stiffened and he turned his face to break the kiss. _What am I doing? Roman has a family and then there is Renee. I am not a homewrecker._

Roman could feel Dean pulling away. He didn't mean to scare the younger man. That wasn't his intention but he did have him pinned down kissing him so he realized how badly this looked. "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to scare you. I don't know why I did that." Roman said as he slowly began lifting up slowly.

Dean tied to brush it off. "You are just under a lot of stress." Dean rationalized as Roman held out his hand to help him up but they both just stood there, with Dean's hand still in Roman's. They didn't want to let go. Roman felt Dean giving in, he wonders what changed suddenly. Roman didn't know what the hell he was thinking, maybe it was all the pain meds playing with his brain though his subconscious knew better.

"I guess I am going to bed." Roman looked Dean up and down hungrily. "Were you going to sleep with me tonight, you know, just in case I need anything in the middle of the night." _Like your sweet ass!_ Dean looked at the couch. It was ok to sleep on but it wasn't as comfortable as Roman's bed. Why should this be so weird, we have slept together dozens of times. Dean lost count of all the times he woke up cuddled to Roman with his face buried in Roman's thick, smooth hair trying to breath because Roman's hair was trying to suffocate him.

"Yeah, I should since you are so hurt and feeble." Dean joked hoping they could put that behind them.

"Yeah but I can still kick your ass." Roman joked back as they went upstairs to Roman's bedroom which was so nice and neat since he was home only 2 days a week, his wife kept everything organized. Dean and Roman were used to throwing shit down since they were in and out of motels so fast, they didn't care how their room looked.

Dean took his jeans off since the material was so rough, he couldn't sleep in them. Roman watched as Dean's light skin glowed in the moonlight. He felt his cock stir as his friend bent over to first take his boots off. Roman had to admire Dean's perfectly shaped ass, and then his jeans leaving him in his red boxer briefs.

Roman had to look away, he was getting way to turned on. His basketball shorts were comfy so he just took off his white muscle shirt and tossed it down. Roman climbed under the cover and just like clockwork, Dean climbed in right beside him cuddling his bigger frame. The moonlight glow gave some light into the room and Roman could feel Dean tracing his tribal tattoo sleeve with his fingertips. Dean was always mesmerized by the beautiful patterns. He found himself rubbing Deans cheek affectionately. Dean had the cutest chubby cheeks.

Dean's leg brushed up against Roman's hardened member and he moaned. Dean's cheeks reddened. He should pull away but instead, he tentatively reached down to stroke Roman's cock over his shorts. Maybe that was it, Roman was horny and he was just a warm body. That hurt a little but at least that way, there was no attachments involved. Sex was easier to understand and not as dangerous as emotions.

Roman sucked in a breath as he felt Dean stroking his cock. How he wanted Dean to slid his hand underneath his waistband and touch his aching cock, flesh against flesh. Roman felt Dean leave his side and he grabbed the waistband of Roman's shorts and he began to pull them off Roman lifted his ass up so Dean could get his shorts off confused as to what Dean was up to but he was not going to stop the younger man.

Dean was excited to see Roman's gorgeous cock spring free from the shorts. It bobbled out in the air to Dean's hungry gaze. He had only given freely a couple of blow jobs in his lifetime. The road gets lonely and sometimes you just need to feel close to someone especially if you trust that person. Sami Callihan his best friend from the indies spent many nights on the road and after you get tired of all the nameless ring rats, Dean and Sami found that sucking each other off was more preferable. There was a close bond between the two just like he had with Roman.

"Dean." Roman's voice was husky with desire. "What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you." Was all that Dean said as he wrapped his hand around Roman's thick hard cock. Roman was so much bigger than Sami and it had been years since he had done this. He felt a little nervous wondering if he could take all of Roman into his mouth. Dean licked the smooth head of Roman's cock and Roman gasped at the sweet sensation. Dean's wet tongue licked around the head enjoying the silky feel. Roman smelled so delicious. His mouth watered just thinking about Roman's hard cock in his mouth. Dean sucked on the tip earning him more gasp of approval from the beautiful Samoan. Dean could taste the salty pre cum as a few drops leaked out but Dean's was quick to lick them up. Dean started licking all around the massive, throbbing cock. He had seen this dick on many occasions but finally getting to taste it was a pleasure. It wasn't so much as the cock though as to the man it was attached to. He cared more about Roman than anyone else, even Renee but he couldn't admit that to anyone.

Dean licked the thick vein underneath as he massaged Roman's big ball sac. Once Dean clasped his lips on the head of Roman's cock and pushed the thick organ deep inside of his mouth as far as it would go, Roman's whole body trembled and he panted out Dean's name. That was music to his ears to hear that Roman enjoyed what he could do for him. Slowly Dean began bobbing his head up and down on the throbbing cock. He had to be careful not to gag since Roman was so long. His hand wrapped around the base as he began to bob his head faster. His tongue swirled all around the member. Dean enjoyed the silky hard flesh and the intoxicating musky scent. Roman was perfection. Dean heard Roman pant out his name again as Dean continued bobbing his head and sucked, and licked on Roman's dick. He heard Roman's warning that he was about to cum.

Roman could feel his balls tightening and the feel of Dean's mouth on his throbbing cock made him crazy with desire. He gripped the sheets tightly as he felt Dean hollow out his cheeks creating a more intense sucking motion. He knew he was getting ready to cum, he tried to warn Dean but Dean ignored the warning and kept on sucking him off until Roman cried out his name in passion. Roman's hips bucked erratically as he intense sensations vibrated throughout his whole body. He could hear Dean's sloppy sucking noises as he tried to swallow all that Roman had to offer.

Dean swallowed as much as he could but he cleaned Roman up with his tongue feeling every tremble, every shiver that had rocked Roman's body. He tried to put the self-doubt about Roman must thinking horribly of him now out of his mind. Dean sat up and wiped his mouth off with the edge of the sheet. He laid down next to the heavily breathing Roman. Roman swore he had just saw stars as he came. It was amazing.

Dean laid there in silence not sure what to say or think. He just hoped he hadn't made a big mistake and Roman now thought he was gross or hated him. Dean bit on his lip nervously again and he started taping his fingers. Roman found Dean's little quirks so endearing. Roman lifted up, grabbed Dean pulled him to him. He Claimed Dean's lips in a hungry needy kiss. Dean was surprised but his shriek was consumed by Roman's lips that were moving over his passionately. Dean could feel Roman's body melting on top of his. Romans hand cupping Dean's chin so he could have more access to the soft contours of his mouth. Dean moaned as he felt Roman brushing up against his semi hard cock. It seemed that all control was completely out the window at this point.

Dean hadn't been sure what to expect from Roman after giving him a blowjob but this heated response wasn't it. Dean couldn't say he didn't welcome it though. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck still careful as he returned Roman's heated kisses. Dean could feel Roman's weight pinning him to the bed and Roman settling in between Dean's legs. A flash of fear exploded within Dean and he pushed on Roman to get his attention.

It took a few moments to realize that Dean wasn't returning his kiss and in fact was trying to push him off. "Dean!" Roman's husky voice said with concern. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Roman made no effort to move but he cupped Dean's face in his hands affectionately.

"Are you trying to…" Dean asked a little scared and confused but at the same time not sure how he felt. Hearing Roman's loving voice reminded him he was not 19 years old and this was no angry big man trying to rip into him. Roman would never do that to him, he knew that but fear still lingered.

"I've just been wanting you for so long." Roman willingly admitted.

Dean never knew that. Roman wanted him, it actually caused his dick to twitch. "You want to have sex?"

"Yes! I promise I will be careful with you!"

"Ro, are you sure it's not the drugs talking?"

Roman chuckled. "I'm completely lucid. I haven't taken my pills yet." Dean nodded not sure what to do. Hs blue eyes were trying to escape Roman's penetrating gaze. "If you don't want to..."

"It's not that, I 'm just a little scared."

Roman kissed Dean on the nose. "Me too. I've never felt this way for a guy before."

Well they had that in common Dean thought. "Yeah we could try." Dean bit his lips nervously. "So do you know what to do?"

Roman chuckled. "It can't be that different from anal with a woman." Though Roman had a gay friend once said that there was a sweet spot in men that if you hit it just right, the man would feel enormous pleasure. Roman wanted to find that spot inside of Dean, he wanted Dean to go crazy with desire all because of him.

Roman once again captured Dean's trembling lips in a sloppy kiss. He wanted to get Dean relaxed. Dean was still scared but he let Roman take control. He felt Roman's hands running up and down his body, exploring his hard muscular frame.

Roman broke the kiss and lifted up so that he could pull Dean's briefs off. Dean helped him though he was shaking nervously. He wondered if this was all even real and if he was just dreaming. Roman joined Dean once again kissing his gently, partly due to Dean being nervous and then Roman had to think about his nose. Roman broke the kiss when he noticed that Dean was shaking like a leaf. Roman swallowed the cuss word stuck in his throat down. This was too much for him. Dean couldn't handle this and Roman valued Dean 's friendship too much to lose it just because he wanted to make love to him.

"Dean, maybe this is a bad idea." Roman said as he broke the kiss.

"Ro I'm fine. "Dean tried to sound convincing.

"No you're not."

"I will be fine."

"I care so much about you Dean. I've always cared about you and I don't want to hurt you. You mean so much to me."

Dean's heart softened. This wasn't some goon or nameless stranger this was Ro and he trusted Ro more than anyone. Dean grabbed Roman by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Feeling Dean stick his tongue into his mouth exploring his fleshy contours made Roman melt into Dean's embrace. Roman could taste the mint from the gum he liked to chew all the time. Roman traveled down Dean's chest, over his flat stomach, to Dean's semi- hard cock. Roman stroked Dean's cock causing the younger man to moan. Roman pulled away and started kissing Dean's neck. Roman nipped at the sensitive flesh as he stroked Dean's ever hardening cock. Roman had never touched another man's cock other than his own. Roman wouldn't be doing this with any other man than Dean.

Of course, now lying here in the dark, with his body covering Dean's and his hand wrapped firmly around Dean's cock, stroking the silky hard length, he wishes he had made a move a long time ago. So many nights he laid in bed cuddled next to him. Some motels they stayed at would only have one bed, so the first couple of times it was weird for both of them but after a while, they slept together regardless how many beds were in a room. Roman just needed to smell Dean's musky scent mixed with the mint that followed him wherever he went, Dean's scent was comforting.

Dean hissed as Roman started sucking fiercely on his neck. With Roman's hand stroking his throbbing aching cock and the painful sucking on his neck, the mixture of pleasure and pain was driving him crazy. Dean whimpered as he tried to buck his hips.

Seeing Dean so turned on gave Roman the encouragement he needed. Roman broke away from Dean to grab the lube Galina kept in the nightstand. Roman wasted no time pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, coating them with the gooey mess.

"Ready?" Roman asked hoping Dean wouldn't say no or they would be just jacking each other off instead. Roman felt so much relief when Dean nodded. Roman couldn't remember the last time he was so excited about something. Probably because he had been admiring Dean's body for so long, thinking about being with him on a more intimate level than just cuddling. He didn't want to think about how wrong this was on so many levels, he just wanted to be with Dean.

Roman spread Dean's legs wide and marveled at how beautiful he was. His body was perfectly toned, his waist was so small, he was tall and slim, and his cock made his mouth water. He would definitely have to taste him later. He wished he could suck Dean off as he fucked him. He bet that any pain Dean would have felt would have disappeared if he could suck his cock while he fucked him.

Roman found himself a little nervous himself. He had only had anal sex once with a girl. He had no idea what he was doing but the girl did and she walked him through it. He was a little wild the first year in college. Galina refused to have anal sex which frustrated him to no end. He didn't want to fuck up and hurt Dean. His gay friend told him a little about it, he was curious because he was thinking more and more about Dean.

Roman licked his lips as he looked at Dean's inviting little puckered hole. He slowly inserted a digit into Dean. Roman looked at Dean to make sure he was ok. Dean was biting his lip and clutching the sheet tightly in his hands. Dean could tell what Roman was thinking. "I'm ok Ro, if it's too much I will tell you." Dean's raspy voice was sexy to Roman's ears. He always found Dean's rugged good looks and rough voice exciting and different, it sharply contrasted to his smooth, gorgeous model look

Roman inserted the second finger and he could feel how hot and tight Dean was. Roman slowly began to slide his fingers in and out, trying to stretch the opening. He was getting more and more turned on as he watched Dean's body swallow the fingers.

Dean felt a slight burning sensation when Roman inserted the second but the pressure increased tremendously when he felt a third being added. Dean held back a grunt not wanting to worry Roman. He knew that this was going to be painful but he needed to feel Roman deep inside of him. Sometimes he would lay in bed wishing that Roman would kiss him or touch him, he just wanted to be closer and Dean couldn't think of any closer way to be with Roman than to have him buried deeply inside of him.

Roman made scissor like motions to the opening trying to prepare Dean the best he could. When Roman couldn't take the aching in his cock any longer, he pulled out and Grabbed Dean around his small waist pulling his body to him. Roman tried hard to resist the urge to just barrel into Dean and fuck him like a wild man. The desire was consuming every cell in his body. He poured more lube on his hand and rubbed it up and down his throbbing cock. He placed his swollen tip at Dean's entrance and pushed in slowly.

Dean hissed as the burning intensified. He could feel the stretching as his body was adjusting to Roman's size. Dean knew he was clenching but it was hard not to. He closed his blue eyes as he tried to relax as he felt more and more of Roman further opening him up.

 _Damn! Dean is so tight!_ Roman thought as he felt his body gripping his cock tightly. "Dean baby relax!" Roman said soothingly as he rubbed Dean's belly hoping he would relax. It would be hard to move inside of Dean's already tight body along with the clenching. He felt Dean relax allowing him to push deeper inside until he was buried balls deep inside of Dean.

Roman laid down to cup Dean's face and move his messy curls to the side. Roman planted sweet kisses along Dean's face. The painful burning, stretching feeling felt as if Roman was tearing him in two. He took a shaky breath as he felt roman's sweet kisses along his face. He could hear Roman murmuring about how beautiful he was and how much he loved him. His body was slowly adjusting to the massive cock deep inside of him. "I'm ready Ro!" Dean choked out.

Roman slowly moved inside of Dean and he moaned as he felt the soft insides of Dean gliding along his large length. Dean grunted as Roman slowly tried to search around for that area inside of a man that when touched would make them crazy with desire. He wanted so badly for Dean to enjoy this also. He was never a careless lover with women he didn't care about, he always made sure his wife was completely satisfied when they made love and there was no way he was going to let his Dean not enjoy being with him. Roman smiled when he knew he found it. Dean moaned unexpectedly and he felt completely surprised by the pleasurable tingle they shot through his body. Roman began moving slowly making sure to hit that same spot.

Finally, Roman was able to let go and really just enjoy making love to Dean once he heard Dean moaning and bucking wildly beneath him. Roman kissed him on the lips before he lifted up, grabbed Dean's tiny waist and began thrusting into him earnestly. Roman wrapped a hand around Dean's cock and bean pumping it in tune with his thrust. Both men moaned passionately as they gave themselves over to their desire. Their bodies joined together moved as one. Dean was calling out Roman's name with each electric tingle that blazed throughout his body. They both driven by a need to reach the ultimate pleasure. Dean felt his balls tightening he knew he was about to cum. He panted out Roman's name as he let go and fell into passion's ecstasy. His whole body sparked to life as thick white ropes of cum squirted out on his belly and roman's chest. Seeing Dean in his passion and feeling his body tighten up and tremble sent Roman over the edge into bliss as passion completely consumed him. He could swear he saw fireworks bursting from the intensity of his climax. He filled Dean's body up with his juices as he rode out his passion.

Both men gasped for air as the pleasure lingered behind. Roman laid down on Dean and kissed him lovingly. Their bodies still joined and Dean kissed Roman back gently. They both felt such a strong connection before now felt as if it intensified even more now. Roman didn't want to move from Dean but he needed to go grab a towel. "Be right back!" Roman pecked Dean's soft lips before carefully getting off the bed and he went and grab them towels. He handed Dean one as he cleaned himself off. Roman climbed back into bed when he was done, and pulled Dean into his warm embrace. Dean laid there listening to Roman's heartbeat not sure what to say or how to feel. He had never had such a mind blowing orgasm before and it was with a man that was his best friend who was married. He felt a mixture of satisfaction from the pleasure he just experienced and a disappointment in himself.

Roman had known Dean long enough to know that a silent Dean was never a good thing. "Dean are you OK Baby, did I hurt you?"

"No!" Dean said still feeling confused.

"Spill it!" Roman knew something was bothering Dean.

"I just don't know where we go from here. Are we going to continue doing this, was this a one-night thing? What about the girls? I feel guilty"

"I don't want this to be a one-night thing. I enjoy being with you too much but if you never want to do it again I understand but isn't it possible for to love more than one person? I connect with you a little differently than I do with Galina. We are guys so we like doing the same things and I can talk to you when I'm not sure what I need to do. I mean, I do that with Galina to but it's different with you. I can't explain it."

Dean think he knew what Roman was saying, sometimes women didn't get guys but we knew where each other was coming from when they don't get it. "So we really are in a bromance?" Dean placed his chin on Roman's chest and smiled feeling a little more relieved. That made sense. Sometimes men understood men. "So what if Galina was with a woman, would you be ok with that?"

Roman looked into Dean's baby blues. "If she feels as strongly about another woman as I feel about you then I have no problem with it as long it's not another guy." Roman stroked Dean's cheek "I do love you Dean. I don't want you to think I am using you. I care so much for you." Dean smiled and lifted up to kiss Roman's full lips. "I love you to!" Dean snuggled into Roman and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **What do you think? Was it fluffy enough? Reviews welcomed!**


End file.
